The princess and the beast
by 1secondtolove
Summary: This is the story of a princess and the beast she fell in love with... Please keep in mind i am new at this and english is not my first language.
1. The meeting

There was once a beautiful had golden hair and beautiful sapphire was locked up in the tallest tower of a giant castle that was guarded by a big black princess was young so until she was at the age of marriage she would stay in the said tower.

One night while the princess laid in bed,she heard a moan of pain coming from the foot of the got out of bed and went to the stood there rethinking the could the intruder be?Was it a mercenary sent there to kill her from her fathers enemies?She slowly and silently opened the door and started to walk down the stairs without making a heard coughing and inhuman growls of pain.

"Hello is anybody there?!"She asked scared but she was met with walked at the foot of the stairs and there was a wounded woman sitting in the dark corner of the was holding her abdomen and coughing up blood by the gallons."Are you ok?!"The young princess asked as she got closer getting a better view of the woman in eyes were a golden brown color and her face was covered in freckles.

"You should go kid!" the woman's voice was harsh and got closer and extended her arm towards the hurt woman sitting on the floor. "What part of 'Get lost' don't you understand shortie?!"The woman roared sending chills down the young girls back but still the princess was not discouraged and continued getting closer. "Your really stubborn aren't you blondie?!" The woman said in an angry tone.

"I just want to help!"The princess said trying to reason with the woman.

"Because your that nice!"The woman said sarcastically. "What's your edge?!"The woman asked gaining a confused look out of the princess. "You know what do you gain from this?!What do you want in return for your help?!"The woman said with a unwelcoming voice.

"I don't want anything in return!"The princess said confused by the woman's had always helped anyone in need out of kindness but she never thought of asking for something in return and she isn't going to start now either.

"Your telling me you don't want anything in return?!"The woman broke out in a loud laugh. "What your some sort of saint?!Song make me laugh!Everyone wants something in return!Haven't you heard the saying: 'I scratch your back you scratch mine' ?!"The woman continued to mock her.

"What if my back isn't itchy?!"The princess said as the woman stopped laughing.

"It's going to be one day!"The woman said with a princess pouted and sat down near the wounded woman. "What are you doing pipsqueak?" The woman growled as the princess sat near her pouting.

"I have a name you know!"The princess pouted as she glared at the woman.

"Did I ask you?!"The woman glared back at the petite girl.

"My name is Christa!Not shortie!Not blondie and not pipsqueak!"The young girl said intensifying her glare.

"Whatever you say runt!"The woman said grinning.

"Your such a jerk!"The princess exclaimed and punched the woman's woman yelped in pain before laughing out loudly and rustling Christa's smiled and got up still holding her abdomen as blood poured from the wound which Christa had forgotten about till this moment.

"You should get some come to my room so I can help you!"Christa pleaded as the woman sighed and did as the blond said.

"This doesn't mean were friends or anything!"The woman said glaring at the blonde.

"I didn't say that did I?!"The blonde finally won an argument against the brunette.

When they reached the blondes room the woman immediately got a nosebleed."Your a messy kid aren't you?!"The woman asked showing Christa one of her pink bras.

"Give me that!"Christa blushed as she jumped to take the bra from the taller woman's face was red as the woman continued to taunt the small backwards the woman tripped and landed on the blondes bed as Christa followed landing on top the woman in an compromising both blushed because of the small distance between their quickly moved her face red as a tomato.

"S-Sorry!"The woman stuttered as she handed Christa her bra back.

"Th-Thank you!"Christa said as she put the bra in a safe blonde went to the bathroom and got the first aid kid to fix up the she put bandages on top of the cleansed wound she tried to not stare at the woman's well built body.

"Ymir!"The woman finally spoke,after what seemed an awkward millennia,gaining a confused look from the petite blonde."My name is Ymir!"She said as the blonce smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ymir!"


	2. The fight

The next morning Ymir woke up staring at an unfamiliar yawn was cut short by a moving body at her turned her head and saw a beautiful blonde sleeping next to blonde breathed softly as she recalled the events of last nigh and smiled at had offered her to sleep in her bed and the blonde was going to sleep in the nearby couch,but the older woman wouldn't have that so they ended up sleeping in the same first Christa had this cute blush that could rival even the goddess of beauty,but,then she had gotten used to Ymir's presence and fell asleep snuggling next to the freckled woman.

Ymir smiled again and tried to get out of bed without waking the blonde but to no woke up and yawned which caused Ymir to chuckle. "Mornin'!" Ymir greeted as the blonde smiled.

"Good morning!Did you sleep well?!"Christa asked as she followed Ymir to the bathroom.

"Yeah I slept really good actually!"Ymir said as she started looking around the bathroom. "You?"she asked as Christa smiled at the brunette.

"Just fine!Better than I have slept in years actually!"Christa said as Ymir continued to look around the bathroom.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?!"Ymir asked as Christa nodded and opened a cupboard taking out a toothbrush and handing It to the brunette before taking her own and brushing her they both washed their faces and after Ymir's comment about how Christa looked like a little kid when she brushed her teeth because of her small stature Ymir began setting the table as Christa started making breakfast.

"I'm surprised you have this much food!Aren't you stuck here?!"Ymir said as she set the tables.

"My friend brings me more than necessary amounts of food to me."Christa said as she put the eggs and bacon in the sat in front of Christa and started eating but stopped when she noticed Christa had started praying in front of the took advantage of the opportunity and with a toothy grin she took Christa's plate and placed it near her Christa opened her eyes a pout came to her face."Ymir?!"Christa yelled at the brunette who was grinning evilly as she finished her own breakfast and started eating Christa's."Ymir that's mean!"Christa pouted again as Ymir looked at her amusement filling her eyes.

"No this isn't mean it's delicious!"Ymir grinned as Christa's pout grew bigger and bigger."If you pout so much or your face will be stuck like that !"Ymir said as Christa glared at the freckled girl.

"Ymir I'm not a child!"Christa said putting and emphasis on the word 'not'.

"Fine fine!"Ymir said grinning."Take the bacon if you have enough guts!"Ymir said as Christa had put the bacon in her mouth with a part of it sticking out."Well?!"Ymir said trying not to drop the gulped as she walked near Ymir who was staring at the girl with an amused got closer and closer till the other side of the bacon was in her was the one who gulped this time as Christa go both flushed as the distance between their faces Ymir gave in and let go of the bacon."You win!"Ymir said trying to avoid her nosebleed."I didn't think you'd go with it!"Ymir said as Christa swallowed the bacon.

"Yeah me neither!"Christa said under and Christa smiled at each other before a knock gave an end to their walked towards a dark area of the room which was lit by the sunlight coming from the closed windows as Ymir followed her curious as to where she was opened a wooden door that showed a tall blonde man with a box of what seemed glared at Ymir the moment he saw her and Ymir obviously glared back even harder. "Reiner!"Christa smiled as the man handed her the box of food.

"You let _her_ in?"The man named Reiner said pointing at Ymir. "You don't even let _me_ in there!"He said as Christa looked at him confused.

"And what makes you better than me you big ape?!"Ymir said glaring at the man with wasn't the playful glaring she game Christa,this was a pure hate glare to the man.

"For one thing I don't kill people!"He said grinning hatefully at looked at Ymir with wide eyes.

"What is he talking about Ymir?!"Christa asked confused but Ymir didn't even look at she walked back up to Christa's room. "Ymir?!"Christa exclaimed as she closed the door rather violently with her free hand leaving a stunned Reiner behind. "Ymir answer me!"Christa exclaimed as Ymir started looking for her clothes."Ymir!"Christa yelled but Ymir didn't say anything."Ymir please stop!"Christa softened her voice as Ymir stopped but refused to talk or even spare her a glance."Ymir please tell me What did Reiner mean by killing people?!"Christa asked as Ymir tightened her fists drawing blood from them."Ymi…!"she was cut of by a yell.

"Exactly what you think!"Ymir yelled turning around only o glare at her."I'm a murderer!A killer!A monster!"Ymir said as Christa looked at her with sympathetic glare wasn't one of looked like she was looked like she was an emotional wreck.

"Ymir…"She was cut of once again.

"I don't want your sympathy!Your kind always judges what they see!They want to fix everything with their magical powers of sympathy well i don't want it!"Ymir said looking down at Christa."I'll be out of here toning so you don't have to worry about being killed!"Ymir said walking past the small girl who was just about to cry.

"Ymir your not a monster!"Christa said loud enough for only herself to hear before breaking down in tears.


	3. The confession

Just as promised on that night Ymir was gone and Christa was all alone walked down the stairs sadly looking at the stairs as she passed stopped at the base of the stairs resting her hand on the wall and stared into the emptiness of the room before felt her heart ache feeling the couldn't help but burst into tears again collapsing on the floor and gripping her shirt where her heart never felt this way when she found out her parents had abandoned her in this god forsaken wished for this to just be a bad dream and she would wake up in the older woman's arms once needed to be in Ymir's arms so was ready to sacrifice everything for the the status of a couldn't live on without the freckled though Ymir said all those thing's she knew the older woman didn't mean even knowing that the pain never heart never stopped Ymir right?!Was she just a hypocrite?!She never knew real pain while Ymir must have had It pretty …Where was she now?!Was she safe?!Was she ok?! "Ymir pleasecoe back!"Christa said as she cried on the floor.

Far away from the castle Ymir was riding on a black steed wearing her usual dark brown kept thinking about the small blonde.A part of her wanted to go back to the blonde and hold her but she knew she couldn' if the blonde exepted her for who she is shed only put the blonde in the people found out that Ymir was there she knew she wouldn't get out of the city alive if she stayed the people might kill Christa thinking she's some sort of witch for helping a was foreign to never wanted to protect anyone in her always used whoever was in dept to never thought of anyone other than did the blonde have such an effect on her?!She never felt her heart beat so fast thinking of gave her more of an adrenaline rush than being chased by wolfs and bounty blonde was just… wasn't a hypocrite!She was different from other couldn't she stop imagining the blonde's smile?!Even her name,Christa made her shiver in was _**impossible!**_The brunette couldn't believe she actually in love?!Ymir,the cold heartless killer was in _**love**_?!What the hell?!Even though her head protested her body she turned around and started the run to her beloved Christa.

A knock interrupted Christa from her heart pounded out of control thinking it was her ran to the door but when she opened it her look of excitement vanished and was replaced by a look of was Rainer. "Hi Rainer!"Christa said forcing a smile.

"Sorry were you expecting someone?!"Rainer asked as Christa forced another smile.

"Mnn What did you want Rainer?!"Christa asked her voice almost cracking.

"Well I wanted to say I wont tell anyone about Ymir you know being here!"Rainer said smiling. "I don't trust her but if you do then I wont stand in the way of your friendship."He finished as Christa lightened up a bit that no one will know about knew the older woman would be in danger if the townsfolk knew she was in the tower.

"Rainer I appreciate that but Ymir left a few hours ago!"Christa said with a sad 's face lit up as he grinned to himself.

"Well goodnight Christa!"Rainer said overly evited.

"Yeah goodnight!"Christa said as she closed the she could make It to the staircase another knock was heard in the turned around and walked to the door.

"Did you forget something Rai…."her words were short lived as a pair of lips crashed into first she struggled to get out of the iron grip but relaxed when she opened her eyes and saw that the kisser was wrapped her arms around the woman's older woman broke the kiss and stared in the blondes eyes while she cupped the small soft cheeks with her rough rands.

"I love you!"Ymir said before kissing the petit blonde again."I love you so much!"Ymir said once again attacking Christa's lips with her suppressed a moan as she pulled away from the woman who gave her a hurt look.

"Ymir…I..Love you too!"Christa said with a smile as she kissed the older woman once freckled woman kissed back closing the door with her foot.


	4. The moans in the night

As the kiss intensified Christa released the moan she was holding back encouraging Ymir's tongue to roam further into Christa's kiss was passionate and loving as they both released their feelings sending shivers down each-others ran her slender fingers through Ymirs hair and pulled the brunette quickly responded and started unbuttoning Christa's shirt not breaking the the blondes shirt was off Ymir quickly got rid of her own and continued the kiss with her ran her hands down the toned abdomen but stopped when the blonde broke the kiss.

"Not here…"Christa breathed out as Ymir kissed the girl tall woman hoisted the blonde up and started her walk up to Christa's they entered Ymir carefully laid Christa on her bed as she crawled on top of the confused blonde?!

"This your first time?!"Ymir asked as Christa blushed giving her all the answer she needed. "I can stop if you want!"Ymir said as the blonde shook her head and kissed the brunette. "I'll be gentle!"Ymir grinned and kissed the girl broke the kiss and started tracing kissed down the blondes jaw line continuing to her neck leaving a few hickeys while she went south. Ymir traced soft kisses on the blondes stomach as she took of the blondes looked at the blonde with a loving smile before she took of the small girls white panties._Damn virgin white!_Ymir thought as she was getting more and more turned on by the fact that she was Christa's first.

"Y-Ymir" Christa blushed as Ymir started to lick the blonde's blonde tried hard to suppress her moans but to no was felt this felt perfect. "Ymir ah…" Christ moaned only driving Ymir's tongue deeper into her core. She felt like she was being went up and down her body with each lap of Ymir's tongue on her felt like her chest was burning and her stomach this what being in love felt like?!Her parents had told her that love is rare,that love is like a precious gem hidden under thousands and thousands of miles of rock,she was told that she should proteck that love with all of herself and that she would be one of the luckiest people on this earth if she found it. Whatever this was Christa was in did feel like she was one of the luckies people on the person she had to thank was person she loved with all of her Ymir.A soft wet tongue licking her ear brought her back from the realm she was in.

"You ready?!"Ymir said as Christa smiled,gave he blonde a kiss and stuck her fingers inside the blodes moaned as she clawed Ymirs she felt good before this was was a great but gentle lover which made Christa adore her even bit down on Ymirs shoulder as she felt another finger inside of was going to leave a it would be her mark that proves that Ymir was hers and only hers.

Ymir moaned as she felt Christa bite blonde was a lovely site to now as she was marking her and clawing at her pain was nothing compared to the immense pleasure the was receiving from the blonde blonde girl which made all those other women seem like childs girl that loved her and that she loved back. "Christa…"Ymir moaned as they both came.


End file.
